The Seduction of Kurt Wagner
by LyricalFury
Summary: While on a mission, Kurt meets a beautiful vampire who is intent on having him - blood, body and soul. Will she learn to control her powers?  Will Kurt succumb to her? Kurt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jean, Storm, Rogue and Kurt, assemble and meet me in my office please. I need you for an urgent mission," the telepathic call rang out.

Upon entering Professor Xavier's office, the team was greeted by a somber Charles Xavier wheeling around from behind his desk.

"We have an urgent matter to attend to. I have located a new mutant in London, England. I don't have all the details but she is very dangerous. She has some sort of vampiric mutation that has just developed. She seems to be trying to fight it but she's being compelled to drain people of their blood with a desire she can't overcome. I know she has killed two people already. We must stop her before anymore lives are lost."

Kurt felt an unease in the pit of his stomach. He always felt a slight apprehension before any mission but this one in particular was unsettling to him.

"Kurt? Kurt!"

He snapped out of his thoughts abruptly, "Ja? Vas?"

"For the second time, stop hitting me with your tail," Rogue stated exasperatedly. She was standing there rubbing her arm. Kurt steadied his whipping tail with a three-fingered hand. He may have been able to hide the agitation on his face, but his tail belied him.

"Jean, obviously I want you on board for your telekinetic powers. Storm, you're the best at flying the jet and you all may need some creative weather coverage to land undetected near the city. Kurt, you have the added benefit of being able to navigate in the darkness and shadows where she will be moving, not to mention porting everyone to safety if things should take a turn. Rogue, if things should become more difficult than originally thought, I want you to only use your powers as a last resort. You may be taken over by a temporary bloodlust from absorbing her powers. That could be very dangerous for everyone," Charles warned.

Rogue was beginning to share Kurt's uneasiness over this mission. Jean and Storm stood calm and alert as always. Rogue and Kurt both silently envied the two women's ability to remain stoic in the face of crisis.

As the team swiftly moved through the halls of the mansion toward the jet hangar, Kurt's uneasiness was growing rapidly. He couldn't put a finger on why this mission was upsetting him anymore than any other he had been a part of since joining the X-Men. Psychic ability was not part of his mutation but he couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding about this. He reached inside the collar of his uniform to finger the rosary that he always wore. He did not say a prayer, but rather just found a small comfort in knowing it was there. Since joining the X-Men, Kurt had seen too much death and destruction. It had shaken his faith and he no longer desired to take the path of a man of the cloth. He couldn't bring himself to form the entire thought, but he wasn't sure he still even held the belief in his God. Now was not the time to be thinking of such matters and with that Kurt removed his hand from inside his uniform and mentally steeled himself as much as he could for something that none of them could fully prepare for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt sat perched on the edge of the jet seat. The flight hadn't taken nearly long enough for his liking. Not that he liked being in the jet so much, he just wasn't eager to start this mission.

As Storm prepared to land the jet, she conjured up a blanket of fog that allowed them to land unnoticed just outside London city. As they filed off the jet, Jean closed her eyes and concentrated. She picked up a distant telepathic signal from the vampire woman.

"This way," Jean said.

The team moved quickly through the dark streets, following Jean's lead.

"Here," Jean stated as she stopped in the middle of a block, "She's here," gesturing down a darkened alley. As they paused, they could hear the faint sound of a woman crying.

"Hello," Jean called out, "We're hear to help you. Are you alright?"

The team turned eyes on each other and shared an apprehensive glance. Just then a rustling sound startled them. As they collectively turned to look down the alley again, a figure stepped out into the light being cast from the neighboring buildings. Kurt was dumbstruck by a swirling conflict of emotions. At once he was struck by both the most beautiful and at the same time most eerie being he had ever seen. A woman, small in stature was stopped now staring at the X-Men. She was hunched forward slightly and her black shirt had slid off one of her shoulders. The light cast upon her gave her alabaster skin an almost bluish tone as she slowly lifted her head. Her wild mane of black hair hung in her face, shifting slightly as she raised her face, revealing eyes equally as black. She took them in for a moment and then grinned hungrily. As she did, they could see the remainder of blood on her lips as the light caught her fangs making them glisten. Jean stepped out slightly, shielding the rest of the team behind her. Kurt was glued to his spot. How could someone so frightening look so enticing to him. Was it her frail frame? Was it her features that, save for the dried blood, were stunning? Why did he feel like there was some connection to her?

The woman just stood there regarding them without moving. She raised her head up further and sniffed the air, as if just now catching their scent. A deep, low growl escaped her throat as the cool air sent their blood scent to her. Instinctively upon hearing the growl, Kurt stepped forward. The woman's head snapped sharply toward him.

"We're not here to hurt you," Jean started, "We know you don't want to do what you're doing. We know you're trying to fight it, you just need some help. Let us help you."

The woman turned toward Jean and seemed to be listening to her. As Jean continued on, the woman's eyes started for a brief moment to clear and return to their normal shade of emerald green. Kurt stood watching, mesmerized. That is until he felt propelled by some force. To the horror of the rest of the X-Men, Kurt started walking toward the woman.

Storm yelled, "Kurt! Come back here! She's dangerous!"

Just then, the woman turned from Jean to see Kurt moving in her direction. She began advancing toward Kurt at a rapid pace, fangs bared.

"Kurt! No!" Jean was trying to telekinetically stop Kurt but she couldn't hold him.

Rogue ran out from behind Storm and started toward Kurt. Just as the woman was within reach of Kurt, he suddenly snapped out of his trancelike state and teleported back to where Storm was, shaking his head to clear it. Just then they all watched as the woman ran head on through Kurt's dissipating mist right into Rogue. Instinctively, Rogue reached out to grab the woman's arms. The woman dropped to the wet ground, drained.

"Rogue! Are you alright," asked Storm as she ran with Jean and Kurt to help their teammate. Rogue's head whirled around revealing black eyes.

"I can feel her inside of me. I can feel how much she wanted to….to…..get away from me! I can feel myself wanting to attack you - wanting to drink your blood. Oh, Kurt! With you it's so much stronger. Please! I'm trying to control it but I need you all to get away from me where I can't smell you," Rogue yelled.

The rest of the team gathered up the woman and Kurt teleported them back to the jet. He returned for Rogue, staying a good distance from her. "Rogue? Are you ok now," Kurt asked, so concerned for his friend but wanting to keep himself safe.

"Yeah, I - I think so. I still feel the desire but I can overcome it. Wow, I have never felt anything like this before. It's almost like if you hadn't eaten in a week and you smelled someone cooking a steak," she half-laughed. "Maybe we should walk back to the jet. I don't think you wrapping your arms around me and porting us right now is such a good idea."

Kurt solemnly smiled in agreement and they walked quickly back. Upon reaching the jet, they saw that Jean and Storm had restrained the woman in case she awoke during the flight. Before takeoff, Jean made a quick anonymous phone call to the police alerting them to the two bodies in the alley.

Kurt buckled himself safely into his seat and remained there until the jet had leveled off, stealing glances at the unconscious stranger all the while. He finally released himself from his restraint and made his way back to her. He knelt down and took in her features while she slept. He could tell that once her hair was washed and untangled, it would cascade beautifully down past her shoulders. She had high cheekbones, full rosy lips and a somewhat pointed chin, almost giving her face a heart shape. Kurt reached out tentatively and brushed a thick finger against her cheek. He sighed inwardly and wondered how he could be so drawn to a woman that moments ago might have killed him.

After the jet touched back down at the mansion, Kurt helped the others get the woman to the med bay. As they entered the bay, they were met with the friendly yet concerned face of Dr. McCoy.

"Set her right here on this table please. I'll make sure and get her sedated before she wakes up from being sapped," he stated quickly. Rogue looked down sheepishly remembering Charles' warning to her to use her powers only as a last resort. Then she snorted thinking that it wasn't her fault that the woman barreled right into her while trying to attack Kurt. She was just glad that Kurt had ported out of harm's way in time. She glanced over at her friend who was standing at the woman's side now looking down at her on the table with a look of concern and care on his face. She wondered what had gotten into him, why this woman had his attention so undividedly.

"Dr. McCoy, may I stay viz her until she vakes up," Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Well, I don't see the harm in that as long as she's restrained. I'm giving her an injection that should keep her out until morning. Even when she wakes, she will still be somewhat sedated. Call me when that happens, will you? I'll start running tests on her in the morning."

"Ja, of course. Danke. Guten abend, Dr. McCoy."

Dr. McCoy left the med bay with Jean, Storm and Rogue in tow, leaving Kurt finally alone with this strange woman that had captivated him so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Who are you," Kurt wondered aloud, yawning.

It wasn't long before sleep overtook him. He was having a nightmare about the woman trying to attack him when he felt a stirring beneath him. He awoke with a start, first seeing that he had fallen asleep with his head on the woman's arm, then realizing that she was staring at him, fully awake. He jumped back in alarm.

"Where am I? What's happening? How did I get here?"

'Mein Gott. She has ze most beautiful accent I have ever heard,' Kurt thought. "It's ok, you are safe. You are here viz us in ze mansion. No vone here vill hurt you," Kurt reassured her.

He looked into the frightened green eyes that stared back at him. He could see the thoughts racing through her mind when all of a sudden it clicked.

"Oh my God, I tried to…I - I was going to drink YOUR blood too! "

"Sshhh. It is ok liebchen. You did not know vhat you vere doing."

"That's not my name."

"Vhat? Oh, no. Liebchen means….vell….it is a term of endearment," Kurt explained, embarrassed that he had used the term for a woman he didn't even know. "Now zhat you mention it, vhat is your name?"

"Furia. And yours?"

"Kurt. Kurt Vagner but in the Munich circ-"

"Wait a minute, why do I feel normal? Did it go away," Furia interrupted.

"Only for a vhile. It vas Rogue. Her mutation is zat she absorbs ozzer mutants' powers. Unfortunately, zey vill return to you," Kurt sad sadly.

'Mutant,' Furia thought sadly, 'that's what I've become.' She turned her head away from Kurt as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't want them to return," she choked. "I could see everything I was doing, I just felt like I couldn't stop it. The desire for blood was just so strong. Oh God! I killed two people!"

"No vone but us knows you did zat and none of us vill ever tell anyvone. I know zat it is a hard zing to know you've done but you must realize zat you didn't have control over it."

"I don't know what happened. I remember leaving work. I was attacked by two men on the street and dragged into the alley before I could get to my car. I felt something inside me snap and before I could stop it, I - I killed them," she sobbed.

Kurt gently placed one hand on Furia's arm and used one to brush her hair away from her face. "Furia," he whispered, too soft for her to hear him. He just wanted to have her name on his lips. He stood calming her for a long time before she slowly turned to look at him again.

"You. It was different with you. I wasn't angry. I didn't want to hurt you like I did those men. I just wanted to…..to…taste your blood. I felt drawn to you in a way I wasn't to the other three people with you."

"Ja, vell, if it's all ze same, I vould like to keep all my blood," Kurt tried to joke.

Furia lie there looking up at Kurt. She took in his blue skin and pointed ears, his large three-fingered hands that were resting on her, his spaded tail twitching and occasionally waving behind him, his fangs. Wait a minute…..his fangs?

"Are you like me," Furia gasped, "Can you control it?"

"Nein, fraulein. I have fangs but I don't vant to drink blood. I'm not sure vhy I have zem. I have looked zis vay since birth," Kurt said resignedly and cast a furtive glance downward.

Furia saw that this upset him and wanted to reach up and touch his face, make him feel better like he had done for her and realized she was restrained.

"I suppose this is necessary for when the desire comes back," Furia stated solemnly.

"Ja. But, liebchen, Professor Xavier who owns this mansion and leads the X-Men can help you. He has vorked viz many mutants and helped zem to learn to control zeir powers."

"There it is, that word again. What does it mean?"

"Liebchen," Kurt asked, mentally kicking himself for using the term again. He blushed a violet shade and quietly stated, "It means, sveetheart. I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so familiar viz you."

"It's ok, Kurt. I don't mind. Now that I know what it means, I like it." Furia was wondering why she was enjoying this feeling of closeness with Kurt. Despite all that had happened to her in the last several hours, she was feeling an attraction to this kind, strikingly handsome blue mutant that was standing over her. She thought again about what Kurt had said about this Xavier maybe being able to help her control her powers. She hoped it was possible and hoped that maybe this would allow her to spend more time with Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The late morning found Kurt rummaging through the refrigerator in the mansion's kitchen. While Dr. McCoy was running some tests on Furia, he figured he'd go down and satisfy his rumbling stomach. Kurt also thought that Furia could use some nourishment after her ordeal. 'Nourishment that doesn't include draining me of my blood,' Kurt thought to himself wryly as he gathered up the makings for sandwiches. 'It's not much but at least it's zomezing,' he thought tiredly.

Kurt took the sandwiches on a tray down to the med bay. As he neared the doors, he could hear Dr. McCoy explaining his test findings to Furia. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he found himself standing outside the door listening despite himself.

"Your mutation surfaced when you were put under great duress. Your instinct for survival kicked in and there was no way you could have stopped it. From what I can see, there is no way to physically or biologically alter your mutation, however, Charles will work with you on being able to fight the urges with your mind," Dr. McCoy explained.

"But the way you've explained it, wouldn't my parents have to be mutants as well?"

"Only your father would have to carry the mutant gene. It is possible that he carries it and it has lied dormant in him the same way it has in you, until now."

Kurt couldn't stand himself snooping any longer, he walked through the doors carrying the tray of food.

"Ah! Kurt! I was just about to let you know that we were finished with the testing. I see by the feast you're carrying that you didn't spend this time getting any sleep," Dr. McCoy chided.

"It's hardly a feast," Kurt downplayed as he approached them. "I just zhought zhat Furia might be hungry since she….vell…..I just zhought…," Kurt's voice trailed off as he set the tray on the table next to Furia.

"That's very thoughtful of you Kurt. Maybe I could try to eat something."

Kurt's spirits picked up at the thought that he was doing something helpful for this woman he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Well, I'll leave you two to eat. Call me if you need anything or else I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours," Dr. McCoy said cheerily as he rushed out the door.

"Um….I see you are still restrained," Kurt noticed out loud.

"Yes. Dr. McCoy gave me another sedative but thought it would be best to stay on the safe side. He also said that there is nothing that can be physically done to stop what's happening to me," Furia said quietly.

"Ja. I know. I didn't mean to snoop but I heard you talking as I came to ze door," Kurt admitted guiltily.

"It's ok, Kurt. I don't mind that you heard. You've been so kind to me since you all found me. Did you hear then that Dr. McCoy thinks only stress brought it out? Maybe if I stay calm, it won't happen. The sedation seems to be helping."

"Ja, I hope for you zhat it is ze case. Vell since you are still restrained I guess I vill have to feed you zhen," Kurt said nervously.

Hand feeding this beautiful woman seemed such an intimate act to Kurt. His hands were shaking slightly as he pulled off a piece of one of the sandwiches he had made for them. He tentatively held it out near her mouth as he used his other hand to support the back of her neck so she could raise up slightly. Kurt felt a stirring in his groin as he watched Furia look up at him while opening her mouth to take what he was offering. 'Mein Gott,' Kurt thought, 'Zhis voman has just been zhrough ze vorst night of her life and here you are getting aroused by somezhing so innocent. She's hungry and zhat's it,' Kurt chastised himself. Almost before he could finish his thought, he startled as he felt the tip of her tongue brush one of his fingers as she took the bite. Kurt's heart was pounding in his ears as he watched Furia pull away and continue to hold his gaze as she slowly chewed the sandwich. It seemed so warm all of a sudden to Kurt as he stood watching in a trance as Furia swallowed the bite and slowly opened her mouth, silently indicating she wanted more.

Just as Kurt was wondering how he was going to be able to do this again without losing it completely, Furia moaned and lurched to the side, vomiting up the piece of sandwich she had just eaten.

"Furia! Are you alright," Kurt yelled, startled.

"No. Oh my God, it burned in my stomach," she gasped.

"Here, let me help you," Kurt said as he moved around behind her. He placed his arms behind her and held her up as best he could with the restraints in place, in case she needed to vomit again. She was breathing so heavily and his concern for her was rising. Just as he thought about calling for Dr. McCoy, he felt Furia start to relax against him. Her breathing steadied somewhat and he remained there, just holding her, his chest pressed to her back, hands rubbing her arms, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Kurt….," Furia said softly. She turned her head to the side and leaned back. Kurt felt her lips brush against his neck. He swallowed hard as he felt his erection returning. A moan escaped his lips as he felt her tongue snake out and lick his neck all the way up to his ear. Her breath was hot and whispering in his ear. "Kurt….."

Just before he could turn and satisfy his urge to capture her lips in his, he felt a slight sting on his neck. "Mmmmm…..are you biting me liebchen," Kurt asked playfully. 'Wait…biting me?'

Kurt ported to the other side of the room just in time. When he looked across at Furia, her eyes were pitch black again. He watched as her breast heaved with desire and her fangs shone in the glaring fluorescent light. Kurt's hand instinctively went to his neck. When he pulled it away there was a small drop of blood on his hand. Kurt stood there trying to calm himself and regain his breath as his eyes shot back to her.

"Furia," he gasped. "Vhat are you doing? You almost bit me," Kurt said, startled.

"I did bite you," she purred, "just not deep enough."

"Oh, Mien Gott. It's happening again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She's not able to eat or drink anything anymore. Her body, unfortunately, can only exist on blood now," Hank explained quietly to a devastated Kurt.

Kurt looked over Dr. McCoy's shoulder at a now heavily sedated Furia and sighed.

"Vhat does zhat mean for us," Kurt asked dejectedly.

"Us?"

"Her," Kurt corrected himself. "Vhat does zhat mean for Furia?"

"Well, hopefully we can get her to a place where she can exist on synthetic blood and control her urges to feed on people," Dr. McCoy stated. "It will take some work and a tremendous amount of willpower on her part."

"I understand."

"Kurt, maybe you should stay away from her for a while. It seems harder for her to control herself around you. Maybe it's because your mutation gives you a higher body temperature than everyone else. Maybe she can smell you stronger," Dr. McCoy opined.

"Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"How much blood can a person safely lose vhizout becoming veak?"

"Why are you asking me this," Dr. McCoy asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I guess I vas just a little paranoid after she almost got me," Kurt tried to laugh it off. "She can't turn me into a vampire or anyzhing can she?"

Dr. McCoy let out a hearty laugh. "I think you've been watching too many horror movies, my friend. It's her mutation and hers alone. She can't turn you into anything. Oh, and I wouldn't recommend more than a pint," Dr. McCoy joked and slapped Kurt on the back on his way out.

Kurt stood across the room, watching Furia sleep. He was having thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. 'Vhat vould it hurt if I let her drink a little of my blood? I could port avay in time before she took too much. Vhat am I saying?' Kurt pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he slowly crossed the room to where Furia lie. He touched her face gently, letting his fingers trail down the side of her neck to her collarbone. As he stood watching this sleeping beauty, he felt a strange feeling come over him. It was similar to the urge he had felt in the alley when he had started moving toward her against his will. He watched as if it were someone else's hand as it brushed lightly back and forth across Furia's skin. His hand trailed lower to brush the curve of the side of her breast. He watched entranced as her chest rose with a deep breath. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head. 'Yes, Kurt, please…...touch me.'

He quickly pulled his hand away and stood there staring at Furia, wondering if he had just imagined this. 'Kurt….please don't stop.' There it was again.

Kurt tentatively placed his hand back on Furia's breast. His mind was trying to fight it, but his body seemed to be moving of its own accord. He gently kneaded her breast as he felt the heat rise in his face. His thumb started slowly circling her nipple. His erection strained against his pants as he leaned over suddenly and captured her nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her through the gauzy fabric of the hospital gown. He was drunk with desire as he switched his attention to her other breast. He toyed with the nub, rolling it between his large fingers. 'Yes, Kurt…yes,' Furia urged him onward with her mind.

While his mouth remained latched onto her nipple, Kurt moved his hand downward where it came to rest on Furia's lower stomach. He rubbed small, gentle circles there as he raised his head from her breast and began placing small kisses on her face. His tail was waving madly behind him as his desire began to build. His erection was painfully trapped between himself and the edge of the table. His feet seemed rooted to the ground while his hands and lips now roamed over Furia's face and breasts. Kurt began rocking his hips against the table in an attempt to relieve his aching need for contact.

'Yes, Kurt, that's it….keep touching me…don't stop,' Furia pleaded.

Kurt moved his kisses from her face to trail down her neck. He returned his attention to her nipples for a brief moment before continuing his path lower. He turned and watched as his tail snaked around and edged under the hem of her gown, slowly raising it up past her inner thighs, revealing a peek of modest light blue panties. His eyes locked on the wet spot that had formed where the thin fabric covered her lips. Kurt's basic instincts took over as he felt himself moving toward her barely covered mound.

'Kurt, I can't move to touch you the way I want to. You'll have to touch yourself for me,' Furia tempted.

Kurt moved lower down the table, eyes still locked on her wetness. He used his hands to gently move her legs further apart. He leaned forward on the table, using one hand to steady himself while the other hand moved down to the front of his pants. He began slowly rubbing the length of his hardness through his pants. Kurt knew what he was doing was wrong. He tried to fight against this desire but Furia's hold on his mind was too strong. He leaned forward and inhaled the scent of her wetness. He snaked out his tongue and began gently licking her cleft through the cloth of her panties. As he increased the pace on his cock, he used his tail to slip her panties aside, giving him direct access to her swollen lips. His tongue parted her lips with one long upward stroke.

'God, yes…..don't stop.'

"Kurt!"

Just then Kurt's head snapped up to find Dr. McCoy in the doorway of the medbay with a horrified look on his face.

"Dr. McCoy", Kurt yelped as he jumped back away from Furia, "I vasn't…I don't know….I couldn't stop myself!"

"What is wrong with you? I told you to leave her alone and now I find you molesting her in her sleep! What's gotten into you Kurt? This isn't like you!"

"I know! Dr. McCoy, I don't know vhat happened. Vone minute I vas standing near her and zhe next I heard her voice in my head telling me to touch her. It vas like I couldn't control myself," Kurt choked, verging on a sob at his disgraceful behavior.

"Oh, no. I feared a secondary mutation might rear its head. It seems our friend here has telepathic and mind control powers. Well, Kurt, we can't have anyone knowing what happened here. I won't say a word but I think it's best if you leave us now. I'm going to bring her out of the sedation and I don't want you hear when I do that."

"I understand. I vill go to my room and try to finally get zome sleep. I am so sorry Dr. McCoy, please understand….."

"Kurt, no more words are needed and this is a closed subject as far as I'm concerned, Ok?"

"Ja. Ok. Can I check vis you later to see how she is doing?"

"Of course, Kurt. Now go get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kurt lay in bed flat on his back, hands behind his head, trying to find the sleep that escaped him. The recent events played over and over in his head like an old movie. He could still taste Furia on his tongue. Despite the fact that he had been caught red-handed by Dr. McCoy doing to Furia what he had never had the chance to do to any other woman, his erection hadn't totally subsided. Kurt knew he should ignore his body's desires and try to get some sleep while he could, but he knew he couldn't find respite until he quelled his urges.

In the semi-darkness of his room, lit only by one small candle, Kurt found his mind wandering to what might have happened had Dr. McCoy not interrupted. As he thought of himself perched over Furia, his tongue on her most sensitive place, one hand wandered down to the front of his pajama pants. Kurt dreamily rubbed back and forth along his length.

'Nein', he thought, 'I vill not give into zhis!'

Kurt decided maybe a much needed shower would take his mind off how badly he wanted to find his release.

'Only if it's a cold shower,' he thought sarcastically.

Kurt walked into his adjoining bathroom and began running the water. He slowly undressed, peeling off the layers of clothing until he stood naked before the mirror. Through the fog that was beginning to form, he could make out his features. He took in the golden eyes, the blue skin, the carved markings he had made so long ago.

'Maybe I should carve anozher symbol,' he thought, 'For my sins of zhe flesh.'

His eyes traveled over his body, taking in his strong shoulders and lean torso, trailing down to his still semi-hard cock. Kurt watched as his tail swung agitatedly behind him. He wondered what he was going to do about the predicament he was in. Here was a beautiful woman he was inexplicably drawn to, it just so happened that she not only wanted to seduce him, but have him satisfy her sexual needs, then drain him of his blood. Kurt's mind again wandered back to how he had felt compelled to touch her, to satisfy her sexual desires and his. He thought about how her voice rang his head, begging him to touch her and even touch himself.

'Great,' he sighed looking down at his now completely hard cock, 'zhis is not helping.'

Kurt stepped into the shower and hissed. He adjusted the temperature to something more tolerable and let the water cascade over his face. He grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a small amount in his palm. As he lathered his hair, his mind wandered back to Furia. 'She begged me to touch her,' he thought in shock. 'No vone has ever begged me to touch zhem. Vhy me?'

Kurt soon realized that he had been lathering his hair for far more time than necessary. He knew he was just stalling. Eventually, he was going to have to wash his body. Kurt poured some shower gel into his hands and started running his hands under his arms and over his chest. His fingers brushed against his nipples, sending shocks straight down to his core. Kurt's muscles tightened as his hands worked their way lower to his flat, toned stomach. His hands lingered just above the beginning of his trail of hair, knowing he was heading into the danger zone.

'Vell, I obviously have to wash zhere or vhat is zhe point of taking a shower,' he thought.

His hands found their way to his groin. One hand gently soaped his balls while the other worked on his still hard cock. The shower gel was perfectly slippery and he found his mind wandering again. He heard Furia's voice again from earlier saying, 'Yes, Kurt…please touch me.'

His hand started slowly working the skin back and forth over the head of his cock. Kurt leaned his back against the shower wall and realized he had to find his release or he would never be able to stop thinking about it. He turned around and braced one hand on the tiles while the other slid deliciously up and down on his shaft. He was wound so tight that he could feel his orgasm building quickly. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Furia's innermost walls around him instead of his own hand. He stilled his hand and tightened his grip on his cock. He began thrusting his hips forward into his hand and imagined he was pushing into Furia. Having nothing to actually compare the feeling to, he imagined that being inside of her would feel much like his own slippery hand. He sped up his thrusting until he began to feel that familiar tingling beginning in his balls and spreading outward to his thighs. He threw his head back and gave one last thrust into his hand and came with a deep growl. His cum splattered over the shower tiles and was almost immediately washed away.

'Good,' thought Kurt, 'Get rid of zhe evidence as if it never happened, as if you didn't just give into your carnal desires for zhis strange voman.'

Kurt stepped out of the shower on shaky legs from just having come. He reached for his big fluffy towel and began drying himself. His mind couldn't stop from wandering back to Furia. He knew he would never get any sleep unless he knew how she was doing. He decided to get dressed and take a trip down to the med bay. He told himself that he would just stop in the observation room and see if Dr. McCoy was there. If not, he would go back to his room. He wouldn't go into the room where Furia was, for fear of being reprimanded by Dr. McCoy.


End file.
